A dreamy world
by Wileret
Summary: Drabbles de angst Zero/Yuuki
1. Dolor

Pareja: Zero/Yuuki

Fandom: Vampire knight

Advertencias: Spoilers

Título: A dreamy world

- Por favor, no te acerques a mí.

- Zero -susurró ella, acercándose lentamente hacia él, extendiendo su mano para tocarle.

- ¡¡He dicho que no te acerques!! -gritó dando un paso hacia atrás mirando hacia el suelo, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a los ojos -. ¡No sé quien eres! ¡No te conozco!

Yuuki dio unos pasos hacia atrás un poco asustada y apenada al mismo tiempo, no entendía cómo todo había cambiado tan radicalmente. Pero no iba a dejar que su mejor amigo se apartara de él.

- Zero, sigo siendo yo, ¡¡soy yo, Yuuki!! ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que ves!

- Solo veo a un vampiro de sangre pura sediento de sangre.

Yuuki sintió que se le encogía el corazón, todavía no quería aceptar la situación actual, pensar que era una... vampiro. No, no entraba dentro de su mente, no tenía sentido, pero era la verdad y no podía escapar de ella. Ahora, al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del que antes había sido su mejor amigo, el que tanto la había protegido y cuidado, la hacían gritar de dolor por dentro. La desgarraban y le habían sentirse extremadamente pequeña. No sabía cómo contraatacar a las palabras de Zero, solo podía dejar actuar a sus sentimientos, a lo único que todavía le mantenía cuerda en ese mundo caótico.

Lentamente, sin hacer caso de las sordas negativas de su amigo, fue acercándose paso a paso hacia él, sin hacer el menor ruido al andar, como si sus pies estuvieran pisando un suave colchón de plumas.

En pocos segundos, los labios de Yuuki rozaron los de Zero suavemente, sorprendiéndole durante unos instantes en los que sus pensamientos aprovecharon para quedarse a un lado y dejando actuar a su cuerpo por su cuenta.

Los labios de él respondieron a esa caricia, que tan cálida había sentido, profundizando el beso, pidiendo más de los labios de ella. Yuuki, por su parte, notando que su compañero no ponía impedimentos decidió dejarse llevar un poco más, disfrutar de ese momento que ella consideraba como un sueño precioso, uno del que no quería despertar.

Los ojos de Zero se estrecharon de repente, al recordar, que por culpa de una sangre pura su vida se había teñido de agonía y dolor, destrozando completamente su vida. Condenándole a ser algo que tanto aborrecía. Nunca podría confiar en uno de ellos. Eran su principal enemigo. Y ella era uno de ellos. Y lo peor de todo, era la hermana de aquel vampiro al que tanto odiaba, Kaname Kuran.

Separó al instante sus labios de los de Yuuki, al igual que sus brazos que habían actuado automáticamente, sin pedir consentimiento a su cerebro, abrazándola para atraerla más a él. Era lo que había anhelado hacer durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora, ya no le parecía correcto, ya no era su inocente y graciosa Yuuki. Ahora era una desconocida que había usurpado su cuerpo.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Yuuki al comprender la negativa, saber que él no la aceptaba y su sueño se rompía en pedazos como un cristal resquebrajado.

- Por favor, Zero... –suplicó Yuuki agarrándole de la camisa, sin saber qué decir para retenerlo a su lado.

- No, no juegues conmigo. Puedo aceptar que sigas siendo Yuuki físicamente, pero no esto... -dijo entre dientes, soltándose de ella y dándole la espalda -. No vuelvas a acercarte a mi Yuuki, por mi bien y por el tuyo...

Dicho esto Zero desapareció entre las sombras, dejando a Yuuki en la soledad, dejándose caer derrotada de rodillas en el suelo, derramando lágrimas silenciosas que iban bañando su rostro, y con un dolor en su pecho que la rompía por dentro. No podía pensar, la tristeza la envolvía completamente. Solo era capaz de hacer una cosa. Gritar su nombre a la nada.

- ¡¡ZEEEERO!!


	2. Sufrimiento

Título: Sufrimiento

**Título: Sufrimiento**

**Advertencia: Spoilers**

N/a: Bueno, aquí vengo con otro drabble. He decido ir subiéndolos todos en una misma historia para no liarme tanto. Disfrutar de la lectura.

Todo el mundo sufre, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir tanto en esta vida, ver nuestros sueños rotos, y ver a los demás sufrir? Yuuki quería cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos. El mundo real le hacía mucho daño, y todo a su alrededor se había convertido en algo completamente extraño para ella. Solo quería dormir, no despertar nunca, dejar de sentir ese horrible dolor por dentro que no la dejaba apenas respirar.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro de porcelana sin cesar, finalizando su recorrido en su blanco camisón el cual agarraba con fuerza en un intento de reprimir el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando.

Quería cerrar los ojos para ver el rostro de la persona que deseaba, quería que le dijera que todo estaba bien, quería sentir su mano secar sus lágrimas, quería sentir sus brazos rodeándola, quería que sus labios acariciaran los suyos…

Quería a Zero a su lado.

Pero esa posibilidad se esfumaba como el humo, se alejaba cada vez más y más a cada paso que daba Yuuki en su mente aceptando su pasado y su presente… aceptando que una línea imborrable los había separado inesperadamente.

Ahora que ambos eran lo mismo… estaban más separados que nunca. Vampiros, sangre pura, la nobleza. Siempre había estado informada de ese mundo, defendiendo la postura de su padre adoptivo, impidiendo que se supiera la verdad de la clase nocturna. Pero siempre la habían mantenido al margen por mucho que quisiera saber más de ese oscuro mundo que tanto la atraía. Había insistido, peleado… para saber más. Ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho, olvidar era algo que deseaba con todas sus ansias, olvidar que ella era Kuran Yuuki, quería estar junto a sus amigos de nuevo, y hacer su tarea de guardiana junto al frío y tonto de Zero como antes. Pero todo eso parecía un recuerdo tan lejano, que incluso aparecía vago en su mente como si perteneciera a un pasado remoto en vez de a uno de hace apenas unas semanas.

Yuuki cerró los puños sollozando, sintiendo que sus uñas se clavaban en su piel, por pura impotencia ante la situación.

Solo quería dejar de sufrir, cerrar los ojos, volver por un instante al pasado… y ver la sonrisa de Zero… una vez más.


	3. Silencio

_**#10. Silencio**_

_**Advertencia: Spoilers**_

Zero estaba en silencio, de pie, apuntado a Yuuki con la Bloody Rose e incapaz de realizar el siguiente movimiento. Solo era apretar el gatillo y habría un vampiro de sangre pura menos rondando sobre la superficie de la tierra. Pero…

No. No era un vampiro cualquiera.

Era ella… su preciosa Yuuki.

No sabía qué hacer, los sentimientos intentaban ganar terreno en su interior, dejando que su lógica de cazador se ocultara, que se hiciera más insignificante poco a poco. Intentó sacudirse de la mente su confusión, pero lo único que conseguía era que pequeños retazos de recuerdos se introdujeran en su interior.

Recuerdos de aquella niña tímida pero sonriente que le había estado apoyando tanto durante todos esos años años, aquella niña que había crecido junto a él, y a la que tanto cariño había cogido.

¿Cariño? No, era un sentimiento más fuerte, quizás ese al que llaman amor y que tanto dolor producía. Porque eso es lo que sentía Zero, dolor, confusión, ¿amor?…

Su mano seguía empuñando la pistola que apuntaba directamente al corazón de Yuuki, solo era cuestión de disparar, y la razón por la cual seguía vivo desaparecería ante sus ojos. Podría dejar de existir por fin, dejar ese mundo de locos en el que ya no le quedaba nada.

- No puedo morir todavía… -susurró Yuuki.

Yuuki no podía, no quería… morir. Quería hacer entrar en razón a su compañero. Había hecho una promesa, ella acabaría con la vida de Zero cuando fuera el momento, ¿cómo lo podría cumplir si primero le mataba él?

Apretó más las manos en torno a Artemisa, no, no iba a premitir que la cosa acabara así. Solo deseaba que Zero bajara la pistola, correr hacia él, y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Podía ser posible? No le importaba en índice de probabilidad, quería hacerlo… a cualquier precio.

Avanzó un paso entre decidida y asustada a la vez. Cerró los ojos y dio otro paso más.

Silencio…

…y el sonido de un disparo rompiéndolo.


	4. Fin

_He vuelto con otro drabble después de tanto tiempo. Espero que no haya quedado mal, es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona. _

_**Advertencias: Spoilers**_

_**# Fin**_

Siento que me rompo en añicos, cada palabra lacerante que sale de su boca me hace un daño irreparable… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser castigada tan cruelmente? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

Solo sé una cosa…

…ni la mayor de las mentiras puede salvarme, he sido destruida, de un modo que nadie se hubiera esperado nunca.

La vida ya no tiene sentido para mí ahora que él se aparta de mí, la siento vacía, sin ningún aliciente al que agarrarme para evitar caer en la negrura que se abre paso por mi interior a cada segundo que él se aleja con sus ridículas excusas.

"_Yuuki…"_

Un susurro vago, un nombre… que ya no tiene sentido alguno para mí, una identidad que ya no me pertenece. La locura acabará apoderándose de mí y me destruirá irremediablemente. La siento venir, poco a poco, acercándose sigilosa para engullirme en cuanto mi mente se rinda.

"_¡¡Tienes que entenderlo!! ¡¡El mundo que tú quieres no es posible!!"_

Ya no comprendo del todo lo que me dice, solo sé que palabra a palabra, él cava cada vez más profundo en mi corazón haciéndome sentir como si me estuvieran asestando puñaladas.

"_No pienses que podemos seguir siendo amigos"_

Amigos… ¿alguna vez lo habíamos sido? Él que tan cerrado era conmigo siempre, sin ser capaz de compartir su secreto, sin llegar a confiar en mí… ¿serían reales aquellas palabras que una vez me dijo? ¿O sólo habían sido producto de mi propia imaginación? Quizás estaba tan desesperada por querer llegar un poco a él que mi mente me hizo creer algo que en realidad no había llegado a pasar.

No quiero pensar en ello, quiero olvidarlo todo. Hundirme en la oscuridad y no salir de ella. El mundo real duele demasiado como para querer vivir en él, no puedo soportarlo. Me siento como si un ligero roce o una suave brisa me pudiera romper, como si fuera una estatua de cristal, fría y frágil que ya apenas puede sentir ni su propio corazón.

_Bum, bum. Bum, bum._

Tonta de mí, mi corazón dejó de latir en cuanto me convertí en lo que soy ahora. Solo sigue latiendo en mi propia cabeza por una esperanza casi extinguida ya.

Una esperanza que a cada segundo va difuminándose ante mis ojos, cómo mostrándome el tiempo que me queda.

"_Adiós"._

Se acabó. Ha llegado mi final.

Ya ni la inmortalidad puede salvarme de este horrible dolor…

_N/A: Sinceramente, prefiero escribir en tercera persona._


	5. Oscuridad

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino ©**_

--

_**#9. Oscuridad**_

No veo nada, todo es oscuridad. Como si un manto negro me cubriera por completo, impidiendo que la luz del sol roce mi piel. ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? No lo sé. No veo nada.

Tengo miedo.

Intento nadar en esta negrura que me envuelve, buscando una luz o algo que me deje escapar de ella. Pero nada. Intento gritar, pronunciar su nombre pidiendo ayuda, pero mis cuerdas vocales no responden. ¿Me habré quedado muda además de ciega? Lo intento de nuevo, pero es en vano.

¿Qué está pasando? ¡¡Quiero salir de aquí!! Que alguien me ayude, por favor…

De repente, siento un escalofrío que me recorre toda la espalda. Hay alguien ahí, en esa negrura que lo abarca todo. La alegría me inunda, por fin podré buscar una salida.

Unos ojos rojos me observan, los veo en la lejanía. Unos ojos que me quieren devorar y los cuales conozco perfectamente.

Son aquellos ojos que se quedaron grabados en mi primer recuerdo, los de aquel vampiro sediento que quería derramar mi sangre en la nieve.

Tengo miedo. Necesito que alguien me ayude a escapar de esta negrura, ¡¡no quiero seguir aquí!!

Sigo pidiendo a gritos en mi mente que alguien me ayude, pero parece que es en vano, estoy sola en este lugar. Sola, sin nadie… Sin Zero…


	6. Desconocido

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino.**_  
_**Advertencias: Spoilers**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**11. Desconocido**_

Yuuki tenía miedo de lo que vendría ahora que había entrado en el mundo de los vampiros. Un mundo con el que tantas veces había fantaseado incorporarse con tal de estar un poco más cerca de Kaname. Pero, embelesada por su arrolladora belleza, se había olvidado de que Zero estaba a dos pasos de ella, siendo su sombra a cada instante y protegiéndola como el que más.

Había actuado como un perrito faldero rompiendo el corazón de su amigo en el proceso, y ella ni se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Había estado ciega.

Por eso, tenía miedo. Estaba desconcertada, confusa, ¡enfadada! Le asaltaban demasiados sentimientos, y ninguno de felicidad. A pesar de que ahora estaba por fin con Kaname, algo que había deseado tan ferviente durante tantos años, se sentía rota por dentro.

- Zero… -susurró, imaginándose su rostro en las sombras de la habitación. Pero, ni su mente podía ahora recordar su rostro a la perfección. Era como si su nueva vida intentara suplantar a su anterior "yo" junto a sus recuerdos, incluso a sus sentimientos. Y ella no quería eso.

Quería huir de allí, olvidar su pasado, presente y futuro. Era muy fácil decirlo, pero sabía que no podía. No tenía suficiente voluntad para ello, ni para romper un segundo corazón. Porque era consciente de que a Kaname le dolería su marcha y que no iría tras ella con tal de cumplir sus deseos. Haría cualquier cosa por Yuuki, aunque le rompiera el alma.

Y ella se odiaba a sí misma, lo único que hacía al final era jugar con la gente en función de sus caprichos, como una niña pequeña. Haciendo que la protegieran, que incluso quisieran matarse por ella. Aunque ahora dudaba mucho que Zero la fuera a proteger. No, el que ella fuera ahora una vampira había roto el esquema de su amigo tanto como el de ella, y sabía que ahora la consideraba un enemigo al que había que liquidar.

La palabra le sonaba demasiado rara en la cabeza. Liquidar… ¿Habían cambiado tantos las cosas hasta el punto de que solo quedaba matarse el uno al otro? Ella no quería eso, ¡en realidad nunca lo había querido! Ni cuando Zero le había pedido que le matara si la situación se iba de las manos, si él acaba convertido en un nivel E.

Había aceptado para demostrarle que podía confiar en ella, pero en realidad había sabido en ese momento que si un día tenía que disparar a Zero, su mano temblaría demasiado como para dar en el blanco. Nunca podría herirle, aunque ya lo había hecho, y profundamente.

Pero ahora no había vuelto atrás, no tenía un maravilloso poder que otorgase la habilidad de cambiar el pasado. Más bien, era un monstruo sediento de sangre con instintos primarios. Nada más, apenas había rastro de la Yuuki anterior, salvo en lo más profundo de su mente.

Ni siquiera su cuerpo era el mismo. No se reconocía en la superficie del espejo. Lo único que veía era un par de ojos rojos que le recordaban una y otra vez al vampiro de su primer recuerdo como humana. Un recuerdo, que se desvanecía de su mente a cada día que pasaba.

Ojalá pudiera morir en ese mismo momento para poder dejar de herir a la gente que tanto amaba. Pero sabía que no podía ser, tenía que reunir las energías suficientes y afrontar su nuevo futuro, ese horizonte desconocido que se imponía ante ella, con la cabeza bien alta.

Aunque fuera para conseguir ver el rostro de Zero una vez más. No importaba si moría a sus manos para ello.

Al menos… moriría feliz, con la mirada de él como último recuerdo.


End file.
